Rockstar
by Calliope Allerdyce
Summary: An OC related to an Acolyte is struggling in the music business with the media and a hidden identity. She meets Sam's brother Icarus and everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

Rockstar 

Author's ramblings (might wanna read this): Hello fellow fanfic minions! Great, now my first impression on my readers is a gap-toothed geek, but whatever, I poke you to read on This isn't my first fanfic but it is my first in a LONG time. It's going to be a bit different from my past ones and although it has a song in it, it is _not_ a songfic. The only OC in this is Calliope Allerdyce who will eventually unravel throughout the story so please keep reading. More OCs will come later but they are NOT mine. I'll give credit to their fabulous creators when they appear. Ok, now on with the story.

Author's rambling part 2: Ok, actually there's a 2nd OC, well she's not my OC either, but a friend's, in here.

Calliope Allerdyce looked down upon her millions of fans, her purple Rhine-stoned guitar in one hand and a microphone in the other. Her long red hair was blowing out from behind her as she smiled at the crowd with fake blue eyes.

"Thank you! I love you!" She shouted into the microphone, receiving more applause.

'That's right, you cheap music downloading scumbags…'

"I love you! I love you!" She repeated into the microphone, it seemed like the crowd never tired of it. She smiled into the camera one last time before turning her back on them and walking backstage.

"Great job, Cali!" "Nice, Cali!" "Thumbs up, Cali!" The backstage crew beamed at her. Cali genuinely smiled herself for the first time in a long time. The backstage crew knew what real music was and appreciated her for it. Unlike…

Cali sighed. "Gary?" Her short stocky toupee'd publicist stood in front of her clad in his usual gray suit. Sometimes she wondered if that was the only garment he had in his pathetic excuse of a life.

"Yeah, a little too Ashlee Simpson - Avril Lavigne, you know. I mean, first we see you on stage rocking out and the next second you're going to be shopping with Paris Hilton at Juicy Couture. Not believable, squirt"

Cali blinked at her publicist. Underneath the Holly-lingo the guy actually had a point. 'Shock', thought Cali. "So you're saying I wasn't rockstar enough?" She scoffed. "The only way I can become more" Air quote "Rockstar" Air unquote "Is by going _screamo_ and that ain't gonna happen!"

Cali stomped into her trailer like a spoiled rockstar and flopped onto her purple waterbed next to her best friend, Isabelle Drake, aka Izzy.

Her blond-haired blue-eyed best friend was sitting crossed legged on her bed munching on cheetos and reading CosmoGirl! 'Mooch…' Cali laughed in her head.

Izzy looked up at Cali with one blue eye and one red eye, a cheeto jammed between her teeth. "Great performance, Cali!" she said, jumped up and hugged the tired redhead who was attempting to take off her blue contacts to reveal emerald eyes.

"Meh, Gary was a insert swearword of choice about it as usual" Gary poked his head into her trailer and coughed. "Ahem, Calliope, outside for a second please?" Cali rolled her eyes. "Speak of the devil"

"Listen, Cali…" Cali crossed her arms and tilted her head impatiently at him. "This past month you have done _nothing_ but perform brilliantly tour after tour! It's getting a bit… boring, you know?"

Cali just stared at her publicist dumbfounded.

"No scandals… No lip-syncing… No rehab like poor old Tra- " "Hey!" Cali snapped. "I thought we said we wouldn't talk about Travis"

Travis, her lead guitarist, had recently been caught with a hotel full of cannabis and been sent to rehabilitation. It had been hard on Cali since Travis was the closest friend (other than Izzy) she had had in the hellhole called Hollywood.

"You gotta do _something_ bad to keep your fans interested, kid! People in business like this become old news fast!" Cali laughed sarcastically, "While other publicists try so hard to keep scandals on the low down you're _dying_ to see me mess up! What's wrong with you?"

She stomped back to her trailer while Gary called out, "Remember! Auditions for lead guitarists tomorrow! Arriving a little late wouldn't hurt!" "Yeah, you wish, Gary!" She shouted back and slammed the door.

"'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars…  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars…  
The drugs come easy and the girls come cheap…

Wait, that's not right…

The _girls_ come easy and the _drugs_ come cheap…

We'll all stay skinny 'cause…"

Cali groaned. "'Cause what?" She looked down at her lyrics. "'Cause we just won't eat! Argh!" As she quietly roared her hand suddenly burst into flames, burning the bottom portion of her lyrics. "Crap!" She shouted and tried to fan out the blazing paper.

"Cali!" Gary shouted from outside the trailer. "You better get those lyrics memorized before tomorrow!" Cali shouted back, "Well if they weren't so damn hard to memorize! Ugh! Never mind! Just get me another copy, will ya?"

Gary sighed and yelled back, "What did you do _now_?" "I… uh… tore it" Cali replied with less volume than before. "Jeez!" Gary stormed off swearing in some foreign language.

The next morning, Izzy woke up next to Cali with a hangover and one sock missing. "I am _not_ gonna ask" Cali muttered to herself and pulled a pair of black baggy pants a purple top with a silver skull on it. She bunched her hair into a messy bun and dragged her pajama-clad friend out the door and into a cab.

"Phoenix Studios, please" she instructed the driver and attempted to wake up the sleeping beauty before arriving at the audition. "Mmrrrmfffguh…" She smacked her friend on the head and dragged her inside where 30 people were waiting.

Cali blinked. "Thirty people…? I got fliers and ads put up all over California and the Internet and all that gets me is _thirty people_?" Gary popped up from behind her and chuckled, "No, no, no, kid, you see, there were thousands of people but narrowed it down for you to make the choice easier!"

Cali groaned. "Ugh… _you_ chose them, Gary? Damn it! They probably all suck! Let's get out of here, Izzy…" The thirty people looked disappointed and started to head towards the exit when Cali spotted a boy with long-ish brown hair amongst all the shorthaired jocks.

"Ok… OK!" Cali shouted, stopping everyone. "Get back in here… let's do this!" They all obediently huddled back in the room in an excited buzz. "Ok, so first up… Marshall, Gregory" A short stock Gary-look-alike entered with something that looked like a homemade banjo.

Cali sighed and leaned towards her sleeping companion "This is gonna be a long day…"

"Number 30, Guthrie, Joshua" Cali said, bored. The longhaired brunette entered the room with the solemnest smile and the saddest eyes Cali had ever seen. His clothes were fit for a hobo yet he didn't seem as impure as his putrid clothes.

"Well, my friends call me Jay but I like being called Icarus" Cali barely managed to hear his soft voice. Cali laughed. "How Greek" He grinned back, "Look who's talking, Ms Calliope" Cali smiled back. "Let's hope your guitar skills are as up to date as your humor"

The boy nodded and picked up his guitar, his fingers slowly reached the strings and he began to strum Canon in D.

Cali's eyes grew as Izzy started to wake up. "Cali… what're you doing on the guita- " Izzy stopped when she saw the boy in front of her. "Holy crap, Allerdyce! He plays exactly like you!"

Author's rambling part 3: Ok, so that's my first chapter of what's gonna be my Summer Holiday Fanfic. Just so you know, Joshua Guthrie aka Jay aka Icarus is not an OC. He is actually Sam's brother in some versions of x-men, I just discovered him through Wikipedia so I have no idea about his real life. So almost everything beyond this chapter about him will be made up. Wikipedia him to get a good idea of what he looks like, and read the part about his Romeo and Juliet relationship with a Julia Cabot 'cause I'll be inserting some of that. And it's pretty interesting. I'll update fast this time – I promise. Thanks for reading, please comment and tell me what's screwy and what's good. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Rockstar 

Author's ramblings: Yep, it's a miracle. Chapter 2 is actually up. Fast. I'll try to add more details about Cali in this one.

Cali's eyes grew as Izzy started to wake up. "Cali… what're you doing on the guita- " Izzy stopped when she saw the boy in front of her. "Holy crap, Allerdyce! He plays exactly like you!"

The boy awkwardly stopped the sweet music to stammer, "Uh, is-is everything okay?" Cali was still gaping at the adolescent and Izzy was applying a fresh layer of lip-gloss while winking at him.

"I'm sorry… I knew I wasn't good enough to audition… I'll just leave- " "No!" Cali shouted out. "I think we just found our next lead guitarist, people!" She admitted happily. Izzy squealed and hugged her. She knew how hard it had been on Cali when Travis left. Icarus, however, stood dumbfounded. "Who?" He said, confusedly.

"Cali…" Izzy said to her on their limousine trip back to their trailer. "It's really great that you found a new lead…" She smiled and put her hand on top of Cali's. Cali smiled back and opened her mouth to say something when her cell phone vibrated.

"Ugh, that can only mean…" "Caleb?" Izzy grinned.

Caleb Scarlet. Annoying. Loud. Lactose intolerant.

"The guy who- " "Yes, Izzy, the guy who ordered cheese less pizza on our first date" Izzy laughed. While she was managing to snag one great guy after another Cali was running into everything from playboy lawyers to money-crazed flower merchants.

"So, what did he say?" Izzy said while grabbing Cali's cell phone and flipping it open with the touch of a button. "Wanna hang out tonight at Fanny's?" Cali grabbed the phone from her and stared at the text. How it was possible to read 'wna hng ot 2n8t fanii's' was decipherable, she would never know.

"What is wrong with this guy?" Cali moaned. "It's like he enjoys making people suck the milk out of everything he eats" Izzy laughed, "So are you gonna go?" "HELL N- "

"Hey Caleb" Cali smiled sweetly in front of Fanny's. Her red hair was tied into a messy ponytail; she was wearing a plain back tee and ripped jeans. She actually dared to walk out in public that night without her blue contacts, much to the annoyance of her publicist. Her green eyes stood out magnificently against her olive Greek skin. It was a beauty her fans could never see.

Caleb smiled back in all his sandy-blonde hair, I HEART NY t-shirt and jeans-wearing milk free glory. "An I HEART NY shirt in California, how very suicidal" Cali smiled sarcastically. But Caleb, oblivious to her cynicism smiled and said, "Hey, at least I'm not in Boston!" He laughed.

Cali laughed back and rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking. "This is going to be a _long_ night," she muttered under her breath.

At the table, Caleb ordered an ice cream cone without ice cream while Cali enjoyed her banana split. "So I got these shootings tomorrow in Sierra Leone, right? So I go 'Awesome! Book the tickets for France tomorrow!' and the bastards start laughing! Seriously! I can't work with this screwed up entertain business anymore!"

For once in her life, Cali actually agreed with Caleb, but for different reasons. Just when she was on the verge of suicidal boredom, something a couple of chairs away caught her eye. It was a boy just a few years older than her eating an ice-cream cone alone.

She leaned over the table to get a good look at him. The boy had short spiky blonde hair but something about him seemed familiar. His nose had a small scratch on it, his face was rather dirty and his smile was… "So sad" Cali said to herself.

Suddenly she gasped, making Caleb jump. "Icarus?" She called out. The boy started to turn his head when he snapped it back and continued to lick his ice cream but more rapid. "Hey! Hey Ica-"

She was stopped mid-cry when a hand came down on her shoulder. She looked behind her and gasped. That crazy red hair and mischievous grin was too familiar. "Uncle John?" She cried.

Sierra Leone is located in Africa.

Author's rambling: Sorry TT This is a short one but I felt the chapter should end like this. I'll work on the next one right away. After a year of writer's block it's all coming back to me now. XD Haha. If that just brought Celine Dion into your head, review please. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Rockstar 

Author's ramblings: I was checking out some old fanfics I made. I wrote a _lot_ in X Angels. SEVEN CAPTERS!!! Gasp Okay, that might not be a lot to some people but for someone who gets lazy after one chapter. Hee. So, I hope I have a lot of readers on this story as I did on X Angels. That one was more of a fun spur of the moment but I actually planned out the plot for this one so I hope it turns out good and that you guys like it.

She was stopped mid-cry when a hand came down on her shoulder. She looked behind her and gasped. That crazy red hair and mischievous grin was too familiar. "Uncle John?" She cried.

"Hey scorcher!" He grinned and hugged the younger Allerdyce. Caleb looked at the Aussie in shock. "Are you? _British_? I've never met someone from Britannica before!" "Bloody right, chap!" John laughed and ignored a rib-crunching nudge from Cali.

"Caleb, this is my Uncle John, he's in college in Bayville, and this is Caleb, he's an Abercrombie and Fitch model" John stifled a snicker and patted Cali on her back. "Well, you to have fun then! My Sheila's gettin' impatient" He said and ran back to a scary looking lady with short black hair.

"Awesome relatives!" Caleb grinned. Cali smiled to herself, "I know…" For a second she was lost in thoughts of Australia with Uncle John before The Incident. Before she became trapped in the world of corporate America. Before she met the only person in a 5000-kilometer radius that she felt would understand her.

"Icarus…" She looked around the room but the spiky haired boy was gone. She sighed and looked at her watch. "Oh, sorry Caleb, I have a concert tomorrow so I gotta run. Thanks for the ice ream. Bye!" She said, not giving him a chance to give her a goodbye kiss.

Once again, Cali was up on stage belting out her latest single, Rockstar. Icarus was not far back, strumming along quite professionally.

"I'm through with standing in line  
To clubs we'll never get in  
It's like the bottom of the ninth  
And I'm never gonna win  
This life hasn't turned out  
Quite the way I want it to be" 

To the audience, Cali was a star. The lights shining down on her illuminated her black outfit. The fire in the background jazzed up the stage and the acoustics were amazing. But to Cali it was all he same thing. Lights running her sweat and make up down her face while she strutted in front of some tacky flames the crew had put together in the last minute.

"I want a brand new house  
On an episode of Cribs  
And a bathroom I can play baseball in  
And a king size tub big enough  
For ten plus me"

Suddenly she thought of Icarus in the background. He wasn't getting as much credit as her. Heck, he probably wasn't even looked at once during the show! Yet he still felt as if he was doing what he loved best. He was free. Cali was jealous. She wanted to be free too.

"I'll need a credit card that's got no limit  
And a big black jet with a bedroom in it  
Gonna join the mile high club  
At thirty-seven thousand feet"

Somehow, thinking of Icarus behind her made her cut loose all the strings the media had so carefully tied onto her. She was no longer their puppet and she started to sing for the first time in along time, with her heart.

"I want a new tour bus full of old guitars  
My own star on Hollywood Boulevard  
Somewhere between Cher and  
James Dean is fine for me

I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame  
I'd even cut my hair and change my name"

She raised her hands above her in the heat of the moment. Suddenly the crowd roared with excitement. She stopped singing and looked at the audience. They were all staring above her. She looked up to see a massive fireball shooting out of her very own palms.

She suddenly froze as the fireball died down. 'Crap' she thought, 'What've I done?' Before she had any time to think, a male voice started singing,

"'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars  
And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars  
The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap  
We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat"

She looked behind her to see Icarus singing into the microphone confidently. She breathed a huge sigh of relief and started to sing a duet with him

"And we'll hang out in the coolest bars  
In the VIP with the movie stars  
Every good gold digger's  
Gonna wind up there  
Every Playboy bunny  
With her bleach blond hair"

Backstage, Cali was a hit. "That whole fireball thing! That was _awesome_! And it totally wasn't planned! It definitely wowed the crowds! Tell us how you did it?" Cali forced a laugh "A good magician never reveals her tricks" She winked at them and ducked into the nearest empty room.

She took a moment to catch her breath and buried her face in her hands. "Ugh…" She said out loud. "What am I?"

She heard a noise in the pitch-black room and felt someone touch her hair. "You're the same as me…" "Huh?" She said, managing to stifle a scream. "Who is this?"

Out of the dim light she managed to see a figure slightly taller than her with long-ish hair and… wings?

I don't really know what Britannica is and apparently Caleb things it's England. Isn't it an encyclopedia?

Ew! Did I write that? Ugh, that sounds _so_ corny! I'm sorry! Really! I just didn't know how to write it any other way. Sobs

Author's rambling: Yep. This was an extremely corny chapter. It didn't really come out the way I planned. I guess writing continuously too much. So I'll update chapter four tomorrow, maybe? Review please.

The song is 'Rockstar' by Nickelback but in this fanfic it was sung by Cali, ok? Therefore it's _not_ a songfic. I have nothing against them, in fact I love them, I don't get why other people have stuff against them, maybe they think it's an excuse for a plot, but I still love them.


	4. Chapter 4

Rockstar

Author's ramblings: I noticed in the last chapter that the little asterisks that I put next to words that might need an explanation didn't come up. So… I guess I just won't put any then. Anyway, I'm back. I just took a mighty long break and with MAJOR THANKS to BlackIceAngel I read Icarus's past in the actual Uncanny X-Men comics so now I get a better feel of the dude. I also kind of started New X-Men which is why I haven't been updating for so long. It's so addictive!! So for those of you who have read New X-Men you're gonna notice that I kind of tweaked Icarus's future so keep that in mind. Anyway, on with the story…

Out of the dim light she managed to see a figure slightly taller than her with long-ish hair and… wings?

"Who-who is that?" She said, her breath coming out in short gasps. The figure's hand felt around the wall for the switch and in a flash, the room was illuminated.

Icarus was standing in front of her. Without his huge jacket he looked smaller and weaker than usual, but that wasn't the only thing that was different. A pair of small black wings emerged from behind him. "Is this… some kind of stage gimmick?" Cali laughed nervously. "You didn't- you're not- you don't really have- Hahaha…"

"Jeez," The winged boy mumbled to himself, "At least Julia didn't have this reaction, and she wasn't even a mutant!" Cali gasped. "I'm not a mutant!" Icarus blinked back at her.

"Yeah, you are, you can manipulate fire, right? I saw it at the show tonight, it was awesome!" Cali backed up towards the door. "Woah," She put her face in her hand, "Did they spike my drink or something?"

Icarus grabbed her shoulders before she could escape and shook her. Her eyelids slowly began to close and she blacked out.

When she woke up she was in an uncomfortable bed and an unfamiliar room. She looked around in a panic. The walls had some dark red patches on them which were covered up with posters of different Nu Metal bands and one of her. The floor had an assortment of unwashed clothes thrown across it and a pile of black feathers lay next to it.

"Ah…" She grabbed her head in agony. "Where am I?" Icarus walked in the room with a tray of chips and a glass of water to answer her question. "What's going on?" She asked.

"Man," Icarus laughed, "When you thought your drink was spiked I didn't know you were serious! I thought you were just messing 'cause of my wings"

Cali's eyes grew as she tried to back away but bumped into the bed's head board and fell down again, groaning. Icarus chuckled. "So, you gonna tell me when you started playing with fire?" Cali answered with a groan. "I can barely talk, Icky" Icarus roared with laughter. "Icky? Ha, that's a new one"

Cali smiled. "Okay, then, I'll do the talking and you can just listen" A/N: This whole little paragraph is going to be Icky's past so if you already know it then you can skip it if you like. I improvised some parts so it's not exactly the same. And if you haven't I advise you to read Uncanny X-Men: She Lies With Angels first but hey, your choice

"Grew up in a small town. You know typical rockstar-wannabe sob story. Too big for a small place like Cumberland, Kentucky. So I learnt guitar pretty young, Sam had it lying around the house but he never bothered to learn anything so I'd mess around with it. One day, my mom got fed up with my horrible strumming and picked up the guitar. I was so sure she's break it, but instead, Ray senior walks in the room and goes 'Well now, little Joshua wants to learn the guitar now, does he?'.

So after that, me and some friends would get together and different restaurants and perform small gigs, earn small bucks. At the time I was going out with some chick called Rosalie? Rosaline? Ah, Rosalinda. We didn't really like each other but the guys told me each future rockstar needs an ex-girlfriend who would criticize him now but try and get on his good side when he's famous."

He paused to laugh at their immaturity and continued with his story, "Anyway, whenever I came to Rosalinda's restaurant I would sing for this girl. She wasn't just any girl. She was like-" "Are you going to go all Shakespeare on me here 'cause I don't think that would help my headache" Cali butt in. "Haha, sorry, we were very poetic teenagers…

Yeah, she was great. Every night I'd sing just for her but I didn't even know if she knew it. Well one night she came to the changing room to tell me that Rosalinda couldn't make it to a date. I couldn't let her walk away like that so I blurted out 'Julia!' and thanks to a miracle that day, she remembered me too"

"Hold on!" Cali blurted out, all traces of her headache seemed to be done. "She remembered you? You guys actually know each other? Sounded to me like you had some unrequited thing going on there"

"Well, I was just about to get to that part, you see, when we were 10 she used to go skinny dipping at this lake and I-" "Too much information, please, back to the story"

"Haha, it's not what you think! So, after a blast from the past our lips came together… time and time again… Who knew something so sweet and pure could be born under those cheap-colored neon lights? Who knew something so innocent and passionate would arise from the grungy piss-colored tiles-"

"Is this supposed to be romantic 'cause I'm not feeling it"

"Sorry, sorry" Icarus laughed, "Wow, I've never had this much fun in Hollywood… ever" Cali smiled "Me too, I haven't even had a chance to be the real me in a long time" "The real you?" "You'll see, continue please"

"We fell in love all over again, but then her grandma rushed in and revealed our identities. She was a Cabot and I'm a Guthrie" "And that's a bad thing?" "Think Montague and Capulet" "Oh. Crap" Icarus nodded.

"Anyway, after that, while me and my band mate were riding home, I told him all about Julia and how it would never work out because of our parents but he told me to chase her. And I'm so glad he did. I ran out of the battered pick-up truck and flew into the night sky. He told me to watch out, I said I was already blinded by love, the darkness meant nothing to me, and he said" Icarus laughed "No, but a tree might, you overgrown canary

So I flew to her balcony, made sure she loved me. We promised each other to meet again tomorrow but I couldn't wait. I left and went deep into the forest, where I knew she would find me and a few minutes later I heard her angelic voice again. That night we made sweet-" "You lost your virginity in a forest?"

"I was thinking more we made sweet love but yeah, you could say that. And who said I was a virgin?" Cali groaned and fell back down onto the bed as Icarus laughed, "Please, Icky, just go on"

"But in the morning, her father came in some high-tech robot suit. How he ever invented that in Cumberland, I will never know. But it was disastrous. The psycho wanted to kill my family and to get to me he knocked Julia out with his giant metal arm" Icarus sniffed, he was starting to get teary-eyed and Cali didn't dare interrupt.

"I… I don't know what happened next… but when I woke up, it was perfect. Julia was in my arms, it was cool all around us, her hair was blowing… but then I noticed, it wasn't blowing, it was drifting… We were underwater and with my healing powers I could survive but as extraordinary as she was, she couldn't"

Cali gulped back tears, "I'm so sorry, Jay" He leaned in and hugged her. After a few minutes of silent sobbing Cali managed to say "So… did you always have wings?" Icarus nodded his head. "But after I joined the Xavier's, this whole thing happened and I followed a reverend who said he could make miracles. He said if I gave him my wings, he could save all my friends, and I could see Julia again. So I-"

Cali clamped her hands over his ears and closed her eyes. "Shhh… it's okay, Jay… I think you've done enough reminiscing today"

Icarus stopped sniffing and smiled at her, "Thanks" She grinned back at him, "No problem" "Now that your headache's gone, it's your turn" Cali fake-gasped, "Jeez, that was a quick recovery, Guthrie" "What can I say," He shrugged "I'm a healer"

Cali laughed, "Well, okay, so… it started off when I burnt down my hometown" Icarus blinked. "Say wah…?"

Author's rambling: Once again, I'm so grateful, BlackIceAngel! Everybody go read her stories for the awesome person she is!! Most people think Josh/Jay/Icarus Guthrie comes up as a sad past-dwelling martyr but later on it shows him pretty happy so I'm not going to make him that depressed. The poor likkle angel's gone through enough, you know? Hehe. I do realize this was a cheap chapter 'cause I 50 of it was made by MARVEL, not me. So gotta give them credit for it. I'm going to update sometime this week so please keep reading and reviewing!


End file.
